Sunny days
by Lia Tihaya
Summary: It's a love story about Ben and Mal. I must remind you that English isn't my native language so in this story you can see mistakes... a lot of them... or not
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.** _ **Sunny boy**_

Вo you know what the expression "Sunny boy" is? Well, Mal never knew it. What does it mean "sunny"? Is he glowing or something?

When Mal and Ben are actually started dating, the girl was often listening to the things that people where talking behind her back. And this expression was one of the most used ones. Mal could not understand why is her boyfriend sunny. If you will look only at his appearance then you will see that the prince doesn't even look like the Sun: light brown hair, broad shoulders… It looked standard for a sweet boy from a magazine.

The first time when she saw his "shining" when he smiled to her on their first date. It was a bright and sincere smile full of love and care. It didn't look like the other types of smiles that were around her. The other ones were making Mal sick… but his smile was different from the others.

This became what gave rise to doubt in her and made her wonder if she was doing the _right_ thing… Can even she – daughter of Maleficent – make anything _right_?! Doubts have been silenced, but soon they returned. It happened when Ben confessed that the spell has vanished after his swimming in a magic lake. Mal was nervous and didn't know what to think.

\- So were you just pretending since that time? – Asked she and her heart missed a beat.

Ben just smiled to her in such way as if she was a small child who said a stupid thing. She wasn't listening to his answer. A strange feeling filled her. She was be _witch_ ed by his smile.

Doubts plagued her all the time while the coronation ceremony was going on. Why could not she do just one step towards the fairy and snatch the magic wand from her hands? But she felt herself frozen , while she was looking at the prince who was ready to become a king. And so she decided to do nothing because he was the person that she… the person that she loved. She can't make him suffer. He must stay happy and be that sunny boy with whom she fell in love with.

-Why do you look so sad? – Asked her Ben. - You know that you can trust me.

Few days ago ended this story with Uma and another pirates and Mal from now on was known as the king's bride… but some feeling inside was killing her and Ben saw it.

\- I felt myself so bad when I saw you with Uma… It still hurts and I can't get it out of my head.

\- What can I do to make you feel better? - Ben hugged Mal. – I already told you so many times that I love you. And if you want I will say it again and again. I love you… more than anything else in this world. I need you even more than my life, Mal.

\- I… Me… you too… - It was hard for Mal to say that.

\- If you can't say it I don't insist. – Smiled Ben. – I…

\- I loved you. – Whispered Mal. She still could not say it out loud. – It looks like I feel it since the day that we've met. And I hope that I will spend my whole life with you.

\- I will try to make all your dreams come true.

\- I will always be with you. And I'll always come back to you. Whatever it takes for me.

\- That sounds like a vassal oath. – Laughed Ben. - But don't take it all on yourself. I'm here for you anytime. You can... no not like that. You have to tell me everything that's bothering you. It's your only responsibility... except for the daily rate of kissing, because I seem to have become addicted to it.

\- For you I'll do anything… Happy birthday, Benyboo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Bring me to light**

Ben is a future king, a good son and a good student. Was always trying to become better in everything he does. He was doing it not to deserve praising, but not to make mistakes.

His first order pulled a chain from a wide variety of events: happy and not very happy. It was a turning point that made his life so much brighter…

But all the trials were worth meeting her – the girl of his dreams. She was horribly wrong in his world, but it was making his heart beating faster. Her every glance, action shouted: "I do not belong to your world! I will not obey your rules!" It was like a breath of fresh air for him, bringing variety to his daily life. Every time when he saw her purple hair, her pretty face he felt himself much… happier?

In one moment there was too much love inside him. Everything began after time when Mal baked him some cookies. He felt himself honored, but he was forced to refuse: he was forbidden to eat anything before and after training for an hour. But the words that Mal said to him made him hurt. He was ready for everything just to make her feel here like home. He needed her! That is why he without thinking about the possible consequences took a bite. The dough was soft and melted in his mouth and a small amount of chocolate added to it excellent sweet flavor. Ben never actually thought that Mal is good in cooking. Where did she learn to do that? Looking at the girl to sincerely thank her, the guy froze. The sun rays made her eyes look much more deeper. There was some kind of magic in it. He wanted to sing about his feeling even knowing that his voice is not as good as he wants it to be. He could not make anything with wishing to hug her and pull her closer…

When he saw Mal in a dress he admired her. He never saw something that looked as perfect as she was. For a second he thought that he saw her blushing. But it seemed that it was just his imagination.

She held onto him tightly as they drove to where the paved road ended. After that they needed to go on foot, but he wasn't sorry about it. They were talking about some unimportant things, telling secrets to each other… she even told him her second name. Her smile lit his soul up. She was a whole world for him. There was nothing in his life that was more important than this girl from the Isle.

When Mel laughed at the drawing on his shorts, he was embarrassed for a moment, but then he regained his confidence. For a few seconds he thought that maybe he looks funny to her… but it was okay for him. He just needed her to be happy.

But when he jumped down and felt a cold water around him he felt something changing in him. No, he didn't feel more admiration in his thoughts about Mal, but now Ben understood that Mal isn't as perfect as he thought. And it made her even more attractive to him.

After a small talk with a fairy godmother he understood that Mal was trying to charm him. Was she thinking that he will not leave Audrey for her without a spell? It was so stupid… He belongs to her since the day that he saw her in his dreams…

But on his coronation he understood that everything is not so easy. Though she tried to steal a magic wand she really loved him. No, she didn't say exactly the way he wanted it, but she said that she likes to be next to him. And he will do everything to make her happy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Shining stars**

 _POV Mal_

The castle was too noisy today. What is happening here? And where is Ben? Do we have some kind of party here? No, it can't be: the royal cotillion was not so long ago… that's strange… Maybe someone has arrived? Of course! Dizzy and some kids from the Isle are coming today. That's why it's so noisy here. And also we need to go on a lesson now... but I don't really want to.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door. I open my eyes for a few seconds, but I felt myself too lazy to stand up. I was tired because yesterday Ben and I were talking all night long. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the noise, but the person who was standing outside of the room was very insistent.

\- Oh, Ben! Why are you standing here? Come on in. – Heard I Evie's voice. – We're always glad to see you.

He laughed. Evie and Ben walked into the room. Suddenly I thought that from now on Ben is not just my love. We are engaged now… and I like it.

\- Mal, I know that you are awake. – Evie sat down behind my back.

\- No, I'm not. – Murmured I. – Leave me alone.

\- Oh, God! Mal, we need to go on a lesson!

\- I don't want to. I'm still sleeping! – For a few seconds I heard nothing but silence. I was almost ready to go back to sleep, but Evie stood up. Quietly clicked the door. I opened my eyes to see what's happening there, when suddenly someone kissed me. Few seconds later Ben pulled himself away and smiled.

\- Evie was right: you're pretty easy to draw out. – Laughed Ben. – Why don't you want to stand up?

\- I just want to sleep. – Murmured I and hugged Ben.

\- Why am I thinking that it's not the reason? I already told you that I want you to tell me everything that bothers you. Are you afraid of something?

\- No… It's not like that… Everything is much more difficult.

\- How much more? Is it because of that today kids from the Isle coming to the Auradon? - I was nervous. Is it so easy to understand me? – So, I'm right?

\- Yeah. – I confessed. – After the story with Uma and her crew I still feel myself uncertainly. What if… what if something bad will happen again?

\- So that's what your worried about it? I already told you that everything is gonna be alright. This time I will be much more useful and will save you if something bad will happen.

I laughed and hugged him. So he is also worried about it. It's great that we feel the same! Now I feel much more better.

\- Thanks. – Smiled I. – And now get out: I need change my clothes. I can't go out to meet the guests in my pajamas.

I remember how we arrived here in a limousine. This time kids from the Isle arrived in a bus, 'cause there was too much of them: almost everyone wanted to come here. It was too much noise here. Kids who arrived were different ages – you could see here teens and the little ones. They seemed to be in admiration and I completely understand them: this place is full of magic.

But now I was really nervous 'cause I saw a lot of familiar faces. Only the fact that Ben was hugging me could help me to keep breathing and to feel myself more confident… a little bit more confident. Yeah, my last visit to the Isle and what happened after that upset me. But right now standing near Ben made me feel almost comfortable.

\- Welcome. – Smiled Ben. And his smile was so sweet that I even relaxed a little bit. – My name is Benjamin. I think, you already know Mal. Today we will show you the school. We don't have much time for this but if you have some questions you can ask us.

\- And how old are you? – Asked someone in the crowd.

\- Nineteen. – Ben looked embarrassed. – Is it so important?

\- Of course! Because you're so sweet that we want to eat you. – New girls started to laugh.

\- I'm sorry, - I was really angry, - but looking at other people's boyfriends is not really good. And before you'll say that you're so evil that the word "good" isn't for you, you should understand that now you are in Auradon and should obey our rules.

Everyone seemed shocked or even scared and I understood that my eyes are glowing with green. Ben laughed and hugged me. Almost immediately I calmed. Are you sure he's not some kind of wizard? Everything that he does calms me and give me strength. He is the best person that I've ever met.

\- So let's start our excursion. – Smiled Ben. – Come with me.

In the evening we were sitting on the castle's roof and looked at the night sky fool of stars. Everyone were settled and had already gone to dinner. Some of them were eating something and some of them were already sleeping. I didn't care about any of this. The view of the starry sky was fascinating.

\- Were you jealous? – Smiled Ben.

\- Wouldn't you be jealous if you were me?

\- No. I believe you. You would never lie to me.

I sighed. The stars were shining bright. And because of this light I felt myself home…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Sun rays**

Mal was standing in front of the huge crowd. Ben was standing near her and saying something, though she was still shaking like a leaf. Kids from the Isle were staring at her. Mal could hear they whispering about Ben and her. They were talking about how she has changed, was it a real love between her and the king and so on. They could not come to the general opinion, so after the Ben's speech inflamed the very serious dispute.

\- And I think that she didn't change! – Insisted the girl with pink hair. – You can't suppress your evil part of identity.

\- You're wrong! There is no need to do that to make someone love you! – Objected the girl with red hair.

\- But if you will be too aggressive then people will not accept you in the society. – frowned the third girl. – I think that we should be more polite while we are here.

\- It's not really necessary. – Mal joined the conversation. – There will always be a person who will accept you as you are. You could yell at him when you're angry, and he will smile and forgive you. It's wonderful when there is a person who doesn't see the bad parts in you.

\- Is it us or Ben you're talking about? – Asked Jay appearing out of nowhere.

Actually his training just ended. You can see it by his appearance: he looked tired and he was dressed in the sports form. Mal just smiled.

\- If I'll yell at you will you react normally? I doubt. I think that you'll yell at me back.

\- Yeah, you're right. – Laughed Jay. – But I even feel myself hurt, 'cause you pay so little attention to us! You forget about us.

\- Of course I'm not!

\- Then let's walk! We are free right now! – Smiled Carlos with Dude in his hands.

\- Yeah, we're free: we're just from the date. – Said Dude.

\- You're a traitor. – Laughed Evie. – Carlos is red as a tomato because of what you said.

\- Okay, let's go. – Smiled Mal. – I'm sorry, girls, we'll talk about it later if you wish.

The walk was really long, but joyful. They haven't walked together for so long, because each one of them had his own business, his own relationships and worries. But if they were still spending a lot of time together they would not be so happy now. Now, because of the time they spend separately they were glad to walk together.

The sun was shining bright. And Mal was smiling, because the sun rays reminded her about Ben.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Warm memories**

Mal felt herself comfortable hugging her future husband. It was so warm and nice… She heard Ben's heartbeat and felt a little bit cold wind. She was smiling. She wanted this moment to stay forever. They were looking at their own photos. Ben's hands lay on the waist of the girl, giving a warmth that she wanted.

\- Oh, this one is from your coronation. – Said Mal.

And she was right: on the photo they were sitting together, holding hands and waving to the crowd. They were young then and did not know each other very well, but now… now Ben is hoping that everything has changed. He really wanted to Mal to learn to trust him. They became much closer and knew more about each other. And Ben finally stopped feeling this misunderstanding between them. Prince sincerely hoped that this wall collapsed and it was no more no brick. At least the girl was no longer afraid to share her feelings with him. It warmed the soul.

\- You looked beautiful in that dress. – Smiled Ben.

\- Evie always has great clothes. – Said Mal hoping that he didn't noticed her embarrassment. She still didn't get used to his sweet words.

\- Nope, it's because of how adorable you are. – Smiled Ben and kissed her on a cheek.

\- Stop saying such things! It's really embarrassing. – Murmured Mal.

Ben tried to stop smiling, but he couldn't. The second photo, and one more. There you could see just usual days and photos from some parties like queen's Belle birthday or Ben's coronation. Not all photos had good quality. Some of them were made by a professional photographer and the other ones by their friends. Some of them were too dark to see anything and the other ones were bright and amazingly beautiful.

The feeling of nostalgia was pleasant. The guy and the girl whispered softly, remembering the events connected with shots. Ben and Mal were laughing, but sometimes Mal was crying. In such moments Ben was hugging her and whispering that everything is gonna be alright.

Few hours later the girl started yawn. Ben continued hugging her and letting his girlfriend to fall asleep in his arms. He felt himself extremely happy. What can be better than a girl that you love sitting next to you and memories about everything that you passed through together?

When she fell asleep the young man wanted to take her to the bed, but the girl immediately imported and opened her eyes. She muttered something and, sitting back, dozed off again. Ben decided not to risk and closed his eyes.

Though he was sure that tomorrow each part of his body will hurt and he will not sleep all night long, he decided not to wake Mal up. He knew that the last few days she wasn't sleeping well. And also she could do anything to him if she will be sleepy… kill him for example.

Evie was nervous. She walked from corner to corner for his and Mal's room. Her friend still wasn't here. What if something bad happened again?

Don't be so nervous. – Smiled her boyfriend. – I bet she is with Ben now.

Well, I hope you're right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Before the storm**

POV Ben

When I woke up my muscles ached and someone was lying next to me. Mal was sniffing and trying to get out of the blanket. I tried not to laugh and opened my eyes.

\- What time is it? – I asked her.

\- I don't really know. – Still trying to get out of the blanket murmured she. – Look at the clock yourself.

\- Wow, why are you so rough early in the morning? – Asked I and kissed her forehead. After that I helped her to get out of the blancket.

After short morning kisses girl ran back into her room. I leaned to the nightstand where his phone lied. Few minutes later I started to run all over the place trying to find the right shirt: today I'll have a really important meeting, so I need to be dressed in blue. Fifteen minutes ago I entered the room where already sited a few people who were waiting for me. I was really nervous, though it wasn't my first audience. Each time when I went to such kind of events I was scared that I could do something wrong.

In two soft chairs sat a guy and a girl. They were sitting straight and it meant that they are aristocrats, but it also meant that they were nervous too.

After the greetings we had some tea and I finally knew the reason of their arrival. It happened that they came here to ask me a recommendation not for a service. I breathed a sigh of relief: I didn't like to abuse my power.

\- Well the problem is that our sister… - The girl flattered.

\- She is in love with a guy, but our parents think that he is not good enough for her. I think he is a really nice guy, but he came from the Isle and our parents are against him, though our sister is old enough to decide such kind of things. The story about your relationships with Mal inspired us so… we're here.

\- It depends on the situation, really. Can I talk with your sister and her boyfriend?

\- Of course! – Said both of them at the same time. I smiled.

I would never say that this girl is one of the princesses: skinny jeans, leather jacket and a dark-blue shirt under it. There are not a lot of people who are ricking to get dressed like that. The only thing that could help me to recognize a princess in her was her hair. It has it's natural color. In her headphones was playing some rhythmic music. She wasn't ashamed of sitting on the window sill.

But when you look at her boyfriend you could say without a doubt that he is a son of a villain. Though he doesn't have a bright colored hair and his clothes wasn't so rare for the Auradon guys… but in his eyes you could see that he will kill anyone who will come too close to his girlfriend.

Princess looked at me and stood up. She wanted to make a bow, but then she remembered that now he dressed in trousers and just shyly nodded and putted headphones in a pocket. The guy looked at me suspiciously.

\- Say hello, uneducated. – Laughed the girl.

\- I came here to talk to you. Your, - I looked at the princess, - siblings asked me to do that.

\- Oh, I'm so sorry! Excuse me! They should not to distract you!

\- It's okay. – Smiled I. – So let's go to my office and talk there.

\- Of course. – Nodded the girl. The guy wanted to object, but when the girl softly kissed him on the cheek he gave up. It gonna be an interesting story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. The gusts of wind**

The conversation went wrong from the beginning: the girl felt herself guilty and that is why she didn't want me to help them, and the guy thought that they could deal with the situation by themselves. I spend a lot of time speaking before I could finally get them talk.

So this is the situation: girl's parents weren't just _against_ their relationships, they _hated_ even the thought about it. I don't even know since when the people from Auradon started to experience this kind of emotions. Anger is destructive… well, I'm not better than them. It feels like I'm balancing between two kinds of emotions. My daily routine and my inner calm disappeared when I first saw Mal. When she came into my life everything has changed… But it is unlikely that my experience will help in this case.

At the end of the day I decided to talk to Veronica's parents and try to convince them that they are wrong. It will be difficult but I really want to help them.

The girl's parents were even more stubborn than I expected. We were talking during almost half an hour but we didn't say a word on a topic that I wanted to talk on. Both parents of the princess were purposefully avoided the topic I wanted to touch upon. In one moment I break down and asked straightly…

\- Why are you so afraid of the possibility of the relationship between that guy from the Isle and your older daughter? – I saw that they were shocked and worried at the same time.

\- And… why are you asking about it? – The woman was embarrassed.

\- I wanted to talk to you about it, because this topic is very important for your children… for all of them.

\- It's none of your business! – Cried out the man. – Even if you are a king it doesn't mean that you can meddle in our personal lives. We are doing what we want to do!

\- That's an excuse for children! – Said the voice from the door. And I knew who's voice it was…

\- Mal?! What are you doing here?! – I was surprised.

\- They asked me for help too. – Murmured Mal nervously. – And here I am.

\- Why are both of you doing that?! There's no need for you to get involved!

\- It's our direct duties! – Said we at the same time.

At the end the queen finally managed to persuade her husband not to be nervous and we could talk. I expected that the villains made a lot of bad things, but… it was too much even for me. Here still so coincided that Veronica managed to fall in love with the son of that villain who brought them improbable sufferings and spoiled a lot of blood and nerves. Now the situation is more or less beginning to clear up.

\- And you're afraid that he will do the same to your daughter? – Asked Mal. The woman nodded.

\- But could you try to give him a chance? Maybe it's not as bad as you imagine it. – Said Mal and shrugged her shoulders.

\- Do you think so? – He frowned.

\- Well, in our case everything was alright. However through some difficulties we still had to go, but now everything is ok… at least for now. – She laughed nervously.

\- In any case, you should let them be together.

Judging by the thoughtful faces of the spouses, we managed to make them think about what we said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. The sun**

The king was sitting in his office and going through some papers. At the same time he was drinking the cold tea. He's pretty tired of work. He would be happy to go on vacation on a few days. But there was too much work. And also To the same suddenly began problems. And the reason of it was not the kids from the Isle, but with people from the Auradon. Okay, it wasn't suddenly and Ben was ready for such situation, because four kids from the Isle was enough for a scandal and there's no need to say that such number of them. A lot of parents was even scared to send their kids in the same school where were learning the villain kids. The guys themselves from Auradon, brought up to hate those who were exiled to the Isle, treated the newcomers with a share of disgust. Although some of the local guys was quite friendly and easy to communicate with the newcomers. But there were more of those who were aggressive.

Ben was sick of that conflict situations 'cause each day there were even more of them. In such case you need to drink coffee to stay alive, not the tea. How much time wasn't he sleeping: one day, two days or even more? The head ached, he could barely stay awake, but he continued to work trying to end everything 'till the end of the week.

\- Shit! I will die here! – Murmured Ben. – I need to go for a walk, but I just can't.

\- You say you can't? And what will you say if I'll bring something to eat? – Smiled Mal, walking in the office.

\- Oh, it's so kind of you! Thank you. I'm glad that you are worried about me.

\- For how long you wasn't eating? – Asked Mal.

\- Well… hm… - Murmured Ben. Mal understood that it should mean "for a long time".

\- Okay, it doesn't matter. But from now on, watch your diet better.

And Mal leaned to a big purple bag, with which she came to her young's man office. She pulled out four containers. There you could see everything!

\- I'm sorry for such multiplicity. – Mal smiled with embarrassment. – I just could not choice one recipe. All of them were very easy, but I think everything it turned out well. But I didn't try it so it could just seem eatable.

\- So let's see what do we have here… cookies, scrambled eggs, some rice, a pie… Darling, I will overeat and die here! Thanks. Everything looks great.

\- You should try and only then say! Don't embarrass me. Maybe it isn't even tasty.

\- I highly doubt that.

The food happened to be amazingly tasty. It melted in mouth and after that you could feel the beautiful aftertaste. Ben blissfully sighed, putting another spoonful of rice in his mouth. Mal laughed.

\- You look so pleased. I'm interested in the reason of that. Are you trying to spell me again?

\- Do I still need to do that? – Smiled she. – I thought I can forget the recipe. And turns out that I still need to bake a kilo of a cookies just for a security.

\- Well, if it will be as good as the last time… Stop! This time you brought me cookies! Am I right?

\- May be. – Smiled Mal. – You should try and then say.

The king took a bite and smiled. It was even tastier than he imagined. It was just great!

\- I think that I was right.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. The rain**

The sun's rays barely made their way through the clouds. It was incredibly stuffy. It seemed that soon it's going to be rainy outside. Everyone tried to finish their business on the street as soon as possible, and those who could not avoid their job out there were taking with them their colorful umbrellas. But the mostly everyone walked into the castle. When the first drops fell on the hot pavement and left after that wet circles, the people who was still outside their rooms opened their umbrellas.

Mal was bored. In such kind of days she felt herself depressed. Maybe the reason of that was a cloudy weather. The girl didn't want to do anything: there was no strength for it. As a result, the girl was stuck in the room for the whole day. She was lying on her bed and reading books. Almost all of them she characterized as uninteresting.

But when she suddenly opened a book that turned out to be about love she was interested. It was something unusual for her and that's why she could not stop reading. Mal even didn't went downstairs for dinner: she could not leave the book.

\- Mal, you didn't eat anything today! I'm worried about you! – Evie walked into the room. She was carrying a tray of food.

\- I didn't want to, but now, when you're saying about it I feel how hungry I am.

Putting aside the novel Mel glanced at the tray. The pastries were excellent and smelled just incredible: cinnamon and fresh bread. A Cup of hot chocolate pleasantly warmed her hands, and floating in it marshmallow has already melted.

\- I'm sorry for such a few. – Sighed Evie.

\- Don't worry. I have enough to eat, and if I'll want to eat some more, I'll go downstairs myself. – Mal smiled.

 **-** Well if you say so. – Murmured Evie. – I have to go. If you'll need something then just tell me.

Mal gratefully and nodded, swallowing a bit of chocolate, went back to reading. Evie hurried to leave her friend alone.

The next time the door to the room opened in a couple of hours, Mal couldn't tear herself away from the book. And it was her mistake…

There was the sound of broken dishes and a muffled clap of the book. But no one paid attention to it. The room was empty and only the curtains lightly swayed from the gusts of cool wind…

\- Where is she?! – Frowned Evie while they were passing throw the places where Mal liked to rest.

\- I don't know. Maybe we're just looking in wrong places? – Said Carlos and looked out of the window.

The guy's hair quickly got wet, twisting into tight rings and making him look more like a lamb than like an ordinary guy of his age... like a black and white lamb. Evie laughed.

They found Mal in a big room, where they also could see some kids from the Isle. They were chatting and laughing. Evie felt herself calm only when she saw Ben out there. It seems the clouds have finally cleared and the rain has stopped…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Cloudy with clearances**

Mal with a barely audible exclamation dropped a cup and a book. The cup broke, but the book seemed to be okay. No, the girl wasn't terrified or something, but when you are sitting in an empty room and someone touches your shoulder it's kinda… scary?

\- We need your help! Can you do something for us? – Said the guy in a black shirt. The two others nodded and looked at her like they were begging her to help them. Mal sighed and hugged her legs.

\- So what do you want me to do? – Asked she, looking really tired.

\- Can we steal you? – Asked the same guy. It seemed that he was the one who was selected as speaker.

\- What?! – Mal was shocked.

\- Don't be so worried! It's just some kind of game! We will hide you and the others will try to find you.

\- Oh, - She seems to be slightly relaxed, but natural caution had not left. – And did you say that to Ben. Anything can happen.

\- Of course. His Majesty wants to play with us too. So, will you help us?

\- Okay. – Sighed she. – But let's go out through the window: I'm sure that in the hallway there are a lot of servants and they can spoil the game if they will tell them were we went.

The guys were looking at Mal who was lacing street shoes with surprise, but then they understood that Mal is the girl from the Isle and she knows the rules. She took a deep breath and opened the window. Cool wind immediately throws ice drops in her face. She picks up his jacket from the hanger. She barely fights the urge to grab the bright purple umbrella that Ben brought to her few days ago, but she knows that this is very recognizable thing.

\- So let's go? – The girl turns around. And she wasn't waiting for the answer and jumped down. The height on which her window is was not too big and if you'll remember years of practice in climbing trees, then the height will seem small to you. After her three more figures jumped down.

The girl was found pretty soon: Ben found her almost immediately. Maybe it was the connecting of two loving hearts, which was beating in one rhythm. Ben himself was trying to convince everyone that it's just a simple logic. Anyone could believe him, but not Mal, who was sitting beside him. She almost felt the thread that was connecting them.

And after that was some kind of party between the Auradon kids: they brought some tasty things and a lot of pillows. Someone even brought a guitar. The quiet, but very cruel songs from the Isle weren't suitable in such situation. That is why Mal took the guitar and started to set the guitar. For two minutes there was silence in the room.

Mal wasn't used to appear in public and hardly ever could do that. She liked to spend more time with her friends and Ben, but in such situation… The fingers of the right hand quickly run through the strings, and the left heals the strings in the right position. A dynamic melody, supplemented by not the most positive, but rather well-known lines, fills the hall. Some people started to sing along and Ben smiled. He could not stop looking at his girlfriend, who was singing a song with all her soul.

When she stops singing, Mal heard the applause and felt a little bit embarrassed. She was glad that she learned how to play this song: you'll never know if something will be useful to you…


	11. Chapter 11

_Few months later…_

Dag was whispering something to the king. Ben was listening to him with a serious face? Sometimes he was whispering something back. Today in the park in front of the castle there was a huge crowd, because today was the festival of spring. And also today was the day when Ben had to announce the day of his wedding with Mal.

The problem was that few days ago they quarreled. They were crying, breaking dishes and so on. Soon Ben calmed down and understood the scale of the disaster. He knew that after a fight Mal needs a few days to finally calm down. But there was no time for that! It could happen that today in front of the huge crowd he will say that the engagement is off. And after that he will convince his princess that everything is alright, but he will be unable to stop the rumors. He wasn't worried about his own reputation, but he could not let reporters follow Mal. The last time it let to the worst consequences that could ever been…

That is why this time Ben decided to ask a piece of advice from his friend. Dag and Evie were together for a very long time, and Ben thought that in could be the best choice. But it turned out that it wasn't a good idea, though Ben still got one or two good advices. And now he was running to his girlfriend to apologize. He was surprised, when he saw Mal who was running towards him. Sometimes she was stumbling because of the high hills. When she almost fell down, Ben helped her to stand straight.

\- Ben! I was looking for you! – Smiled she. – I'm sorry! I was wrong!

\- No! It's me, who should have said that! I apologize! – Ben hugged her.

\- Then just forget everything that I said before. – Murmured Mal. – What you said is enough.

\- Okay. – Laughed the king. – So if I am forgiven then can I finally kiss you?

\- Well… Okay. – And Mal smiled.

They forgot about everything that was around them. They couldn't stop kissing. The servants were sneaking around trying not to stare at the king…

\- So here you are! – Evie appeared out of nowhere. – I understand: you're in love, you want each other, but we should go. That is why you need to stop eating each other and go downstairs. Now!

\- Since when you started to act so bossy?! – Mal frowned. But when she saw the look in her friends eyes, she suddenly felt embarrassed. – Okay-okay, we're coming.

Benjamin is a king. That is why he seems so calm though his heart is beating so fast. He needs to be serious, to have an authority… but what he can do if when he is looking at Mal, the world stops and the work doesn't exist anymore?

\- And I'm gonna get married in two weeks. – Said he and saw that Mal smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. The Soft warmth**

Recently there appeared the rumor that the king looks very pale. Someone said that it's because of some kind of disease (may be it even will kill him). The others said that it's because of Mal and their fights. And only a few people understood that it was because of a hard work. The dark circles under his eyes and a constant headache were telling him that he needs to take a break. But his wedding was too close. Ben was really grateful to Evie, who took part in all those preparations like the choosing the wedding dress and the food. The king himself was busy with the organization problems. However, the difference between the two options for organizing the celebration wasn't noticeable… at least in terms of tiredness. Mal, who was helping to Evie, and Ben himself were so tired that they were falling asleep almost instantly. Because of that they weren't worried at all. Well, Evie seemed to be worried and excited for both of them.

When in the evening Mal was coming back into her room she was falling on her bed in a shape of a star and closing her eyes. She was silently lay on her bed and sometimes murmured something. In such moments Evie tried not to bug her.

If you'll see girl's tired and irritated face then you'll understand why everyone in a castle was scared of her: she could just look at them with her bright green eyes and the person at whom she was looking pretended invisible. Only one person could be near her in such moments… because he was also so tired that he could hardly breathe.

\- Mal! – The girl turned around. Her eyes turned green. Everyone made a few steps back… well, almost everyone. – I need some energy.

Ben hugged Mal and closed his eyes. Mal smiled softly and everyone calmed down. For a few minutes they were standing like this. And after a short kiss Ben walked away. Mal sighed but she continued to deal with the preparations.

They were happy more than ever while they were sitting on the cold roof of the castle. But in Ben's arms Mal felt warmth.

\- Tomorrow I will not be able to do something bad: my reputation of a queen is a very important thing. – Murmured Mal.

\- It's not necessary. You can misbehave and I will protect you. But you're saying that as if you often do something wrong.

\- Well, I was stealing sandwiches. – Smiled she.

\- Why is it white?! – Frowned Mal. – You know that I don't really like this color!

\- It's only for one day. – Said Evie. – I'm sure that Ben will love it.

\- Even if he won't I'm sure that he will never say that. And it's good, 'cause a few days ago I took my spell book from the Museum.

\- Mal! I thought that you'll leave it there alone!

\- I know, but… Evie, I was hoping that you'll understand me! – Cried out Mal.

\- I do understand. But not every problem can be solved with magic!

\- Hey, girls! It's time to go! – Cried out Jay.

Mal sighed and took the first step to the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. Heaven's heat**

Mal was trying to pull of the dress that she was wearing. Though she was trying really hard she failed: the lacing of the dress was on the back. While she was trying to put the dress of, she didn't hear when the door opened. She understood that her husband walked in only when she saw his reflection in the mirror. When she saw him, she turned around.

\- Ben, help me. While I was trying to put this dress of I broke my nail. – Murmured Mal. – It hurts.

\- Are you tired? – Asked he helping to his wife. Mal finally made a deep breath. – So many people gathered around you as if they never saw you. They even didn't let me to talk to you.

\- You're right. I feel myself like after a good fight. Well, the dress took not a last part in it. – The girl frowned. – It looks like Evie broke me a few bones to make me look better. She says that I'm eating too much since I went to Auradon.

\- Do not believe her. – Smiled Ben. – You are as slim as you were before. You can go to bathroom and I will nap a little bit.

Mal nodded and went into another room. Ben sighed and sat on the sofa: he was really tired and wanted to sleep a little bit, before the time when Mal will come back…

The girl was shaking like a leaf. She was nervously looking at her reflection.

\- Will it be too much if I'll go out in my pajamas? – Asked she herself.

For a few more moments she hesitated, but after that she decided that it would be okay. When she went back into the room she saw that Ben was already sleeping. She smiled and touched her husband's shoulder. Ben opened his eyes.

\- Oh, you already came back. – Murmured he.

\- You wanted to go into the bathroom. – Said Mal.

\- Oh, I almost forgot about it. I will return soon, but you can nap a little bit. – Answered Ben and went into another room.

Mal's eyes turned green.

When the king walked into the room he saw Mal, who was already sleeping. She was lying on the bed without moving. Only a fact that she is breathing showed Ben that she is alive. And her breasts…

Mal's shirt wasn't hiding her purple underwear and her white skin. Girl's hair looked adorable jn the white pillowcase. This attractive sight took Ben's breath away, but he just laid down on his half of the bed.

\- What the hell is this?! – Mal cried out. – Tell me, don't you even want me?!

\- I thought that you were sleeping. – Ben seemed puzzled.

\- The king should not be so trustful. – Smiles she and kisses her husband.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. Shafts of dawn light**

Her first morning as a married girl for Mal was a little bit windy. So the curtains on the windows were waving because of the wind. Mal's body was aching after the last night.

She took a glance on her still sleeping husband and smiled. To be honest, she wasn't expecting from him such passion that she felt yesterday. She always thought that Ben is a little bit shy in spite of his "sunny" nature. But it turned out, that she was wrong. And it was the first time in her whole life, when she admitted her mistake without rejects (is it a life in Auradon changing her?).

She slowly sat up and wrapped up in a blanket. Mal winced feeling uncomfortable. She once again looked at her husband with caress and, trying not to wake him up, went into the bathroom.

In the mirror she saw her reflection and smiled. She felt a little bit embarrassed when she was thinking about last night, but it didn't make her less happy.

When Ben opened his eyes, girl was already in the bathroom. He even heard Mal's voice from there. His wife's voice…

Oh, God! Now she is finally belongs to him! Now no one will took her from him. Now he has everything to be happy.

Mal was brushing her purple hair. It was hard for her to do this carefully. But while she was doing this she was singing some cheerful song. Because she was professional this process finished fast. After that she looked at herself in the mirror. It seemed that she was pleased with the result of her work, 'cause when she walked out of the bathroom was smiling.

Ben was sitting on the sofa. He was dressed in the white shirt and beige trousers. The king was reading something in his papers. Maybe he forgot that he took a vacation for a few weeks and gave all his duties to his counselor? The girl giggled and hugged her husband. Ben looked with puzzle on Mal and froze.

\- When did you wash your hair? I woke up before you and all this time I spend in the bathroom. – Said Mal.

\- For such situations I have another bathroom. – Ben nodded on another wall where the girl saw another door, but king was still looking at his wife.

\- O-oh, I see. – Said Mal. When she saw the strange look on king's face she asked. – What?

\- You're incredibly beautiful. – Smiled Ben and pulled the girl on himself.

\- H-how… how did you do that? – Mal looked at the place where she was standing just few seconds ago.

\- Well, can I use some magic that I get from my parents? – Said Ben and kissed his wife.

All their worries were forgotten. They even didn't eat their breakfast. Well, at least they spend good time together. Well, they have a few hours before they'll go on a honeymoon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. The Sunny Miracle**

 **-** Your Majesty! - Mal and Ben turned around.

Ben did it mostly because it was one of his habits and Mal was just interested in what was happening. When he remembered that now they are in their honeymoon and felt sighed with a relief. So they call someone else… By the way, now Mal could be called in such way too. Ben smiled for a moment when he remembered the time before it became a habit. Being a king was a little bit hard for him, but Ben was sure that Mal will be the greatest queen ever.

To be honest, Ben always admired with Mal and how easily she does her every work. Now when he knew her better he saw how hard she tries to do everything well. She just didn't like to look ridiculously or stupid. That is why she was learning hard to dance, when Ben didn't see it: she didn't want to embarrass myself. So now Mal could do almost everything that queen does. The problem was that she didn't have enough practice and the theory is not enough. And it is very sad.

\- What are you thinking about? – Asked the girl and hugged her husband.

\- Nothing. – Said Ben. – Just some random stuff, nothing important. So, where will we go next?

\- You wanted to visit a library. But I don't really understand what do they have here that we don't have.

Ben smiled. The warmth filled him inside because of that "we". The guy was really glad that Mal feels herself in his kingdom like at home 'cause before she seemed to love an Isle more.

\- Well, everything could happen. – Said he still smiling. – This library is bigger than _ours_.

Looking at his sunny smile she smiled back. Mal thought that her husband can control her without any efforts… well at least he can influence her mood. And it was almost right 'cause the mood of Mal often depended of Ben's mood. Even when they were far away from each other. The problem was that Ben didn't know about his new powers.

\- Okay. – Agreed the girl. – If you want it so much let's go to the library. But after that we will walk a little bit.

When she saw how incredibly happy Ben looks, Mal giggled. Sometimes he is so childish. He needs so small to feel all the beauty of the day. And it's great.

In the huge library on the western part of United States of Auradon you could smell fresh printing ink and some old paper. This smell calmed the visitors and created his unusual atmosphere. Mal was amazed by the huge number of books and its diverse content. It seemed that you can find here almost everything: from the books about philosophy to the old recipes of fish pie. But the girl was immediately interested with the last one and copied one of them into her spell book. The recipe wasn't very difficult so Mal decided to make the pie after the Ben's birthday.

\- Okay. And now where is something with apples? – Murmured the girl searching for some good recipes.

While she was sitting at the library she wrote down more than twenty recipes. That is why her spell book now looked more like cooking book. For a few seconds there was a thought that her mother would not approve such using of her precious book… but she immediately forgot about it. It doesn't matter what the other people think. The only thing that do matter is Ben's smile that could light up the whole world.

She found Ben sitting in the armchair beside the window. He was reading a book that was full of colorful pictures with a serious look on his face. It seemed a little bit strange. He is a married king now and reading fairy tales.

\- Bennyboo! – Smiled Mal. – What are you doing here?

The guy murmured something and continued reading. Mal sighed and hide her spellbook in a purple backpack. She sat down on an armchair beside him. Ben finally said something.

\- My mother read it to me when I was little. I couldn't find it anywhere and now…

\- Ben, we're sitting here for almost three hours. – Giggled Mal. – Maybe we should go for a walk?

\- Okay. – Smiled Ben shyly.

"It's great to have such sunny miracle by my side" – Thought Mal.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. Bright feelings**

 _A month later…_

He was trying really hard to have a chance to train with the other guys and finally he could do that. So he felt himself really happy. After warning his wife that he could be late for breakfast, he left.

After coming into the room that have seen almost a hundred times before. Everyone wanted to say hello to him. Sometimes they were joking like: "maybe you even will play with us once again?" Though jokes were just jokes Ben could hear in it something that sound like hope. The king sighed 'cause he knew that he couldn't refuse.

\- Okay. – Said he. The whole team was very happy to hear it.

\- Do you still remember how to play? – Smirked Jay. Carlos made a wry face.

\- Do you want to challenge me? Or do you want to say that I forget how to hold a sword? – Smiled Ben.

\- I don't want to challenge you. I _am_ challenging you. I wanted to do that for a few months already. Dude, we see you so rare. Let's just have a competition.

\- Okay. – Agreed Ben.

\- Mal, hurry up! – Cried out Evie. – Ben and the other guys are playing there!

\- Where?! – Mal asked and disappeared in the right direction.

\- Oh, God. She lost her head because of love. There was no need to hurry, she could put the documents in the right place. - Evie smiled and did it instead of Mal.

When Mal finally reached the right place, the game was in full swing. To be honest, the main players were Ben and Jay. The others didn't really want to interfere into their bitter struggle. Carlos was afraid that one of them can kick the ball too hard and hurt him with it. The ball, fortunately for the frightened goalkeeper, flew over his head and landed somewhere far behind the net. After a short discussion they decided to took another ball and continue the game.

There were more and more people on the tribunes. There were people from the Auradon and from the Isle. Suddenly all of them started to cry Jay's name. Everyone seemed to believe that Jay plays better than their king. Mal could not agree with them – she saw how her husband plays and could say with all confidence that he does it great.

But Ben suddenly confused by their yelling. This few seconds would be enough for Jay to score a goal , if Mal didn't decide to help Ben a little bit.

\- Ben, I'm pregnant! – Cried out she as loud as she could.

Everyone was shocked and puzzled. But Ben already knew it so he used this to sore the last goal. The referee whistled, alerting you of all about the victory of Benjamin.

\- Honey, I'm proud of you! – Yelled Mal. King accurately turned towards his wife and waved to her.

The other girls in the stands sighed enviously. Well, not everyone can be lucky enough to grab yourself such a young man: wealthy, charismatic, and even in power. So if they still had something to expect (divorce in Auratone though rarely, but still happened sometimes) now it was all settled: no loving father will not leave his child.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sunny days. Epilogue**

 _Few years latter…_

\- No! Don't put it here! How many times should I tell you that vases should must stand symmetrically? – The queen looked really unhappy.

Though Mal never raised her voice, everyone tried to follow her orders without question. That's because Her Majesty with only one glance could scare anyone. Maybe it happened because the queen during her marriage had once more to transform into a dragon… It doesn't matter. Anyway she didn't care much about it now.

Where is Ben? Did he forget that they wanted to go for a walk in the park near the castle. Beatrice needs to play outside.

\- Mom, mom! I found a butterfly! It 's amazingly beautiful! – Cried out a small blonde girl. – Let's go look!

\- Darling, let's wait for your father. – Smiled Mal.

\- Mo-o-om! – Moaned she. – Dad's always late.

Realizing that her mother was not going to give up, Beatrice Veronica used her deadly weapon: a pleading smile. Mal, already tired of being in the Palace, was still trying to resist her daughter's charm.

\- Who is always late? – Ben walked into the room. – So where is your butterfly?

\- I already told you that I love when you call me Veronica. – Murmured the girl. – Okay. Let's go and find it again.

\- Morning. – Smiled Ben and kissed Mal. – I missed you.

\- Me too. – Queen hugged her husband. – But tell me honestly did you even sleep tonight? This documents are still bugging you?

\- If you tell me to be honest… I didn't. – Smiled Ben.

\- Are you insane? – Whispered Mal. – You need to go to bed right now.

\- Honey, – the king hugged his wife, - you seem to forget that I'm not a child anymore. And also I promised that I will come today.

\- But you're tired. – Murmured the queen.

\- It don't really matter. My family is the most important thing in my life.

The girl looked at her husband at the same time condemning and infinite tenderness. Gently released from his embrace, Mel turned Ben toward the corridor leading to their room.

\- Go to sleep, you sufferer. – The girl smiled.

Sunlight flooded the room recreating the same fairy-tale atmosphere that reigned here when Mal — then the daughter of the most dangerous villain on the Island — moved here with her friend. Then the future queen looked around and thought that everything here looks too… sweet? Yes, maybe. But now all her life looked like one of that fairy-tales with happy endings. No one can tell that girl is not satisfied with something: in her life there still were some crazy (which was making mostly with Ben), there appeared people who she adored and the things that she loved. But with it appeared also duties, and a sense of responsibility, and the spell book turned into a notebook... but it was even kind of funny.

Sometimes Mal thought that everything around her is just a dream and when she will open her eyes she will turn out back in her room under the ceiling: alone, forgotten by everyone and never knowing what does the word "love" means. What does this feeling means. And then there won't be her daughter, the husband who loved her, there will be no annoying journalists and no rules (she wonder when they had become an integral part of her life)…

Suddenly thoughts of Her Majesty was interrupted by the creaking of the front door and the cheers have settled in the empty (Evie's moved down to her husband soon after the news about the pregnancy of Mel) the girls ' room. There was something familiar about one of the people here. Let's see: blond hair, slightly arrogant eyes, but impeccable manners. I still can't remember. I needed to find some special detail... and then I noticed the familiar headphones slung over one shoulder.

— Are you Veronica's daughter? — Asked Mel. — The one who had problems with her parents because of her love for the guy from the Island.

— Yes, Your Majesty.

— Then you must know that my husband and I named our daughter after your mother?" The girl hesitated, then nodded. — I'm sorry your parents had to move. I hope she's in good health. When she left here, she was really bad.

— She's totally fine. — Quite sincerely smiled at the girl. — Thank you for your concern.

— Your Majesty, what are you doing here? — Inquired of the other girl, peering over the shoulder of a friend.

— Well, I lived in this room many, many years ago.

Looking at the enthusiastic faces of the young ladies, Mel smiled. Well, she's got a schedule for the day. It is a pity that such weather for nothing vanishes. But Bertha's life is going to have a lot of _sunny days_ , isn't it?


End file.
